Apples, Twizzlers, and Nuts
by wiffyscoob
Summary: The Warehouse offers more than the smell of apples.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. If I owned them, Myka and HG would be solving puzzles, saving the day, and having sex all over the place.

**A/N:** This began as a drabble and just ran away from me, becoming a one-shot instead. What you need to know:

-After Reset, the regents took HG away, and gave her therapy and meds. After some time, she received the stamp of approval and was made an Agent again. However, Pete is still wary of HG, while Myka has forgiven her. Both have finally recognized their feelings and are now an established couple.

-Thanks to ms17thst for taking a look at my story beforehand and giving me her insight.

**Archiving: **Just ask and ye will most likely receive.

**Feedback: **Yes, please

**Summary: **The Warehouse offers more than the smell of apples to our intrepid agents.

...

"What do you smell, Pete?" Myka set her clipboard aside on Artie's desk, her adorable face scrunched up in thought.

"Hot apple pie a la mode, topped with whipped cream and-" Pete eyed HG, ceasing his pretending to pass with the football, "nuts."

Myka glared at her partner and asked the inventor in a shy, sweet voice, "What do you smell, Helena?"

"Twizzlers," HG answered, distracted.

"That's it?" Pete asked in disbelief, now absently tossing the football into the air.

"Apples as well, naturally," HG paused in her obsessive tinkering with her brand spankin' new and improved very shiny grappling gun. "I do however, find myself increasingly distracted by..." leering Myka's way, she purred, "_red, succulent _Twizzlerscandies."

"Twizzlers smell?"

"Oh, yes, they most certainly do." HG winked at a blushing Myka. "They smell absolutely divine. I have also come to especially appreciate the taste of those which are "bite sized". Small enough where you can take a whole one into your mouth, rolling around that sweet little treat with your tongue, sucking and nibbling away on that hard little pebble of a candy until it becomes quite juicy-"

"Helena!" Myka hissed and was never more glad to hear an exclamation from Pete as the football bounced off his fingertips.

"What, darling?" HG's innocent face was such a ruse it caused Myka to glare.

"You know _what_."

"Darling, I have no idea what you are talking about." HG batted her eye lashes, but then he grin grew wicked. "Besides, it's such fun to make you blush."

Finally having located the errant football from underneath Artie's desk, Pete placed it on the desk next to his cookie crumb laden dish, Myka's clipboard, and HG's tool kit alongside greasy rags, coils, and loose sprockets (all courtesy of both HG and Claudia).

"Mykes?"

"What?" Myka was still preoccupied with the incredibly sexy HG, as the inventor gazed at Myka through half lidded eyes, sensuously using her tongue to run along her own lips.

Pete rolled his eyes. "What. Do. You. Smell? You know, what we were _originally_ talking about it?" It took Myka a moment, but she was finally able to wrench her focus off HG (whose lips were now shiny and wet) to Pete, who gave Myka a "duh" look. For which she wanted to smack him, but settled for a glare. She hated the "duh" look.

"I smell the same thing as you, Pete, but with _no nuts_." And then jabbing him in the chest with her finger, she declared, "And _no one_ eats that hot apple pie a la mode with whipped cream on top, but _me_!"

Pete gestured his surrender, hands raised in the air and he stepped back. "Hey-ho, not going there, Mykes! You can eat all the apple pie you want. I'm not eating apple pie with nuts. That's just _wrong_."

"Well, good." Myka, feeling the need to re-iterate ownership, added, "So keep your paws off. Because it's mine." She paused in consternation. "And-And for the last time there are _no nuts_, Pete!" Tufts of curly hair flew about Myka's face as she shouted.

"I would have thought you would consume and enjoy apple pie a la mode and nuts together, Peter. You did at one time as I recall," HG put in mildly, vaguely distracted by the sight of Myka.

God how she loved to run her fingers through those luscious, soft curls...

"Yeah, well, I don't anymore," he declared, and turned around to Myka, saying, "Just do me a favor and don't choke on any nuts that are-" Pete made quotation marks in the air as he stated, "not there."

Pete's "advice" only angered Myka more, and she readied herself to unleash holy hell when that oh so sexy British accented voice stopped any impending "sibling" violence.

"Pardon me, Myka, Pete."

Each turned their attention to HG, Myka with fist hanging in the air and Pete drawn back as her punches were known to be quite painful.

HG smirked, quite terribly turned on. Territorial Myka was almost as sexy as the Myka who liked to pin her against walls.

"I hate to interrupt the bonding between you both, but it has suddenly occurred to me that I need to retrieve something from the library." A cocky HG outstretched her hand to the other female agent. "Myka, will you assist me?"

Myka's anger evaporated at the spark in HG's eye, kindling flames of desire roaring in the lower part of her body. Myka's fist immediately lowered. She nodded vigorously and eagerly grabbed HG's offered hand. Pete thought Myka's grin could encompass the entire planet. Humming, Myka practically skipped to the library with HG following behind, strutting like a peacock. The time traveler swayed her hips as she moved along, her thick raven hair flowing down her back, and Pete licked his lips as he ogled the sight.

Pete really did enjoy hot apple pie a la mode with whipped cream and nuts on top. He thought he may very much like to try it again.

Come to think of it, apple pie, nuts, and Twizzlers might be kinda good together. And then realizing his train of thought, Pete made a face and shook his head to erase the image from his mind.

Okay, that was not just wrong. That was very, _very_ wrong.

Not to mention the image of a very strong Myka-punch coming his way.

Time to go to the Pete cave and expend his pent up energy. He burst through the door into the Warehouse, yelling as loud as he could, "Claudia! Let's go to the Pete cave. I will so kick your ass at Star Wars Light-saber Duels!"

"Dream on, Dude!" came the techie's voice, no doubt playing with some artifact, the end result making Artie's head explode.

A moment later Artie arrived to an empty office and took a look at the clutter on his desk. He threw open the door to the warehouse, bellowing loud enough to cause extra electrical surges from the artifacts.

"Someone better come in here and clean this mess off my desk, or you will all be doing inventory on every weekend for the next three months!"


End file.
